


17 days

by 95line



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Letters, Love, Multi, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95line/pseuds/95line
Summary: 17 days till seungcheol gives up...





	17 days

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first ever fanfic (ok it's like a one shot but)  
> anyways i hope you enjoy it!!  
> [ playlist:  
> more than this - one direction  
> smile flower - seventeen  
> moments - one direction  
> say yes - seventeen ]
> 
> twitter: svtline

day 1  
i'm broken, can you hear me from where you are? how could you leave me alone behind? i'm blinded because you were everything i saw, now you're gone, what do i see now? my heart and arms feel so empty right now.

day 2  
dancing and singing used to be our thing but now i'm dancing and singing alone, praying you would ever come back by my side and my heart wouldn't continue hurting. it hurts so much, jeonghan.

day 3  
when he laid you down on that hard muddy ground, i might just die inside, you're not by my side anymore but will always be in my heart.

day 4  
if i was louder, would you see me, would you find me, would you come back to my arms and rescue me? you saved me once but now you left, it's gone again

day 5  
when i see couples on the street, laughing and holding each other, i get weak, my body fails, i dropped onto my knees and prayed tha you would come back to my side again

day 6  
it just won't feel right, i can't love you more than this, thinking about our sweet memories and everything we done together

day 7  
i never had the words to say but now i'm asking you to come back, in my arms for a little and as i close my eyes tonight, i pray that i will see the light, shining from the bright stars above

day 8  
i woke up again, realizing that you are not longer here for me, the pillow is now my only comfort, i miss you, will you come back into my arms?

day 9  
the sound of my heart shattering, it sounded a lot like the cup you shattered just a few months ago, it was your fav cup and you cried but you broke it, you fool

day 10  
for some reason, i kept thinking how happy we were, how beautiful you are, with that big smile of yours, how your eyes crinkles when you smile and how you giggle cutely

day 11  
how am i still going on without you by my side, what do i do, hannie ah, i don't even want to think about it

day 12  
i can only smile when we’re together, I can only cry because it was you, so what can’t I do? i miss you so much, han, my heart is aching for you

day 13  
i always received love from you, only you, i'm so thankful and so sorry, baby, to the point i want to hug you, will you come back into my arms?

day 14  
just like the sky is high and the wind is cold, like the ocean is wide and blue, you could be by my side but you are far away from me, far from being reachable

day 15  
I’ll stay, my heart will always be yours, forever and always will, whatever happens, just like always we will be together like always, inseparable

day 16  
why am i hesitating, i could be by your side right now, don't go hannie, i miss you so much, it hurts so much being alone

day 17  
that's right, it's not the end, i want to see you, i want to see your smile again, i want to see your crinkled eyes when you smile again, i want to see you giggle again, it's been so long with you by my side, wait for me hannie, i'm coming


End file.
